Gold ore
Guld ore.png Release dato 8 maj 2001 (Update) Medlemmer? Ingen Quest vare? Ingen Omsættelig? Ja Equipable? Ingen Stakke? Ingen Høj Alch 90 mønter Lav Alch 60 mønter Ødelæg Drop Store pris 60 mønter Børsprisen 219 mønter (update) GE Database Slå op pris Undersøge dette behov raffinering. Vægt 2,2 kg Kig op pris info GEMH Guld ore.png Klik for større billede Se • snakke Et udvidet billede af Gold malm. Guldmalm er en type malm, der kan opnås gennem Mining guld sten i forskellige steder i hele runescape. Guldmalm kan udvindes med en Brydning på 40 eller højere, ydelse 65 Mining oplevelse. Efter at være blevet udvundet, en guld malm tager et gennemsnit på 2 til 3 minutter til respawn. Det kan også være smeltede gennem smede / smithing dygtighed på niveau 40, som giver 22,5 erfaring (eller 56,2 med guldsmed gauntlets), at danne en guldbarre. Guldet Baren kan derefter udformet til at gøre forskellige smykker, eller lvl at gøre en guld hjelm (kræver Mellem en Rock ... quest) eller en gylden skål (kræver Legends «quest). Indhold Vis Dropper monstre Rediger Dropper monstre sectionEdit Niveauer 1 til 99 Edit Niveauer 1 til 99 sectionEdit Monster ↓ Combat niveau ↓ Mængde ↓ Sjældenhed ↓ »Rum'-pumpet krabbe 91 2 (konstateret) Fælles Bloodveld 76,81 1 Fælles Harpie Bug Swarm 46 1 fælles Mumie 84,96 1 Fælles Pyrefiend 43, 48 1 fælles Yeti 93 1 fælles Gnoeals 84, 93 1 Usædvanlig Større dæmon 92 1 Usædvanlig Mindre dæmon 82 1-3 (2 eller 3 bemærkede) Usædvanlig Stammemedlemmer / Tribesman 32 1 Ukendt TzHaar-Hur 74 1 Ukendt Niveauer 100 og derover Rediger Niveauer 100 og derover sectionEdit Monster ↓ Combat niveau ↓ Mængde ↓ Sjældenhed ↓ Living rock protector 120 3 (noteret) Fælles Living rock angriber 140 3 Fælles Mumie 103.125 1 Fælles Muterede Bloodveld 126, 146 3 Usædvanlig Større genfødt kriger 128 4 Ukendt Skeleton tunge 132 1. Ukendt Skeleton helten 149 1 Ukendt Waterfiend 115, 134 3-8 (noteret) Ukendt Modtagelse af den OresEdit Fremskaffelse af Malme sectionEdit Et godt sted at udvinde guld i Arzinian Mines, efter søgen Mellem en Rock .... The Arzinian Mines er skjult i minerne syd for Keldagrim. Der er 168 guld klipper i denne mine, og du kan bruge ferrymen at tage din guldmalm til banken, for en pris af 6 guld malm (eller 3, hvis Ringen af charos er slidt). Der er også en guldgrube nordøst for Port Sarim med nogle guld malm. Hvis spilleren har gjort visse fremskridt i Keldagrim søgen serie, kan de anvende vagttårn lige nord for Færgemanden som en genvej til banken frem for at betale Guldet til færgemanden til bank dem. Hvis ønsket ikke er færdig, kan det stadig fås ved henvendelse til Dwarven miner. Det er beliggende lige uden for minedrift guild, men det er en meget upopulær sted at få det, fordi der kun er to guldmalm klipper. Et godt sted at udvinde guld for folk, der ikke har en høj nok niveau er minen vest for byen Nardah, Den har 5 guld malm klipper. Ikke mange folk bruger det, og det er i ørkenen, så bringe nogle Waterskins. Medlemmer med 80 eller flere Mining kan mine koncentreret guld sten i Living Rock Caverns til en meget god hastighed sats. Aggressive højt niveau (120 +) monstre kan angribe uforberedt spillere, så det er tilrådeligt at bringe en form for rustning. Farli lejr nær afkørslen fra hulen har en trisse elevator, der fungerer som en boks. Det uofficielle verdensmesterskab for minedrift koncentreret guld World 77 og World 81 Selv om verdens 84 tendens til at være mere befolket i Living Rock Caverns. Et andet godt sted er i Crafting Guild. Der er syv guld sten samt nogle sølv og ler. Ulemperne ved denne metode er, at det er en lang gåtur til nærmeste bank. Imidlertid kan denne ulempe afhjælpes med en Ring af duellere teleportere til Castle Wars til banken og ved hjælp af ballon Transport og en eg log at flyve tilbage til Crafting Guild eller ved at bruge en Skills halskæde. Alternativt er der en genvej, nord for Crafting Guild, under Falador væggen, hvor du hurtigt kan få adgang til en bank til at desposit din guldmalm (du skal have niveau 26 Agility for at bruge denne genvej). Du kan også bruge en Explorers Ring 3 at teleportere til kål patch, derefter køre til Draynor Village Bank, så teleportere tilbage til kål patch fra Draynor Bank, og køre tilbage til snedighed guild. En anden metode ville være brug en færdighed halskæde, at teleportere crafting guild, mine en fuld oversigt over guld, så brug en Ære Amulet at teleportere til Edgeville. Bank og gentag indtil du er ude af afgifter, på hvilket tidspunkt du kan bruge en Combat armbånd til at teleportere til Warrior's Guild (eller spil halskæde til at teleportere til Burthorpe) og løbe til springvand i kælderen af Heroes 'Guild at genoplade din Glory amulet, og bruge Fairy Ring systemet til at gå til Legends Guild at genoplade din Skill Halskæde og Combat Armbånd. En anden ulempe er, at det kan være ganske overfyldt til tider, og mange minearbejdere vil være tilbøjelige til at bekæmpe over klipper og det kan være en meget ubehagelig måde at udvinde guld. En anden metode er at fylde din beholdning, og brug derefter hjem teleport og bruge Lumbridge bank. Da du ikke behøver at vente 30 minutter mellem hver brug, kan du bruge det hver gang for hurtigt at gå til en bank. Deltag i en klan og bære sin fanens med dig. Udstyre det og teleport til klan lejren, som ligger lige ved siden af snedighed guild. Dette er den hurtigste kendt måde at banken guldmalm for f2p. Et alternativt sted at udvinde guld er Brimhaven nord-vest mine. Hvis den Fairytale II - Cure en dronning og Hellig Gral er afsluttet, er det meget let at komme til en bank. Lidt nord for klipperne er et vagttårn, at du kan gå under, som det er tilfældet under den hellige gral Quest. Blæser en Magic Whistle under det vil resultere i afspilleren er teleporteret til King Fisher Realm. Herfra kører nordpå over broen og bruge Fairy Ring til teleportere til Zanaris til bank malme. Gentag for at komme tilbage til mine-stedet ved hjælp af Fairy Ring Code BJR. Der er også en anden minedrift stedet længere mod syd, hvilket er tæt på indgangen til Brimhaven Dungeon. Desuden kan guldmalm erhverves fra malmen butik i højovnen i Keldagrim i mængder på op til 100. Der er også flere guldmalm klipper i TzHaar City, nær banken, og nogle lige udenfor byen indgangen. Du kan også få guldmalm fra plyndringer visse Implings fra den heftige Impulser aktivitet, men gør det implings ikke altid give guldmalm, så ville dette ikke være den bedste måde at opnå det. Der er en guld malm gyder i bankboks i Varrock Vestbredden. Telekinetiske Grab kan bruges til at tage det. Dette er en meget god måde at træne magic - udstyre en luft personale og bringe nok ret runer, telegrab guldet malme, og derefter bank dem. Sælger malme vil give de penge tilbage, bruges på ret runer. Denne metode giver meget god Magic oplevelse, og endda nogle overskud. Denne metode er også praktisk, fordi der er en bank lige over, så der er ingen grund til at køre hele vejen til en bank, i modsætning til mens telegrabbing Vin af Zamorak. Der er en gyde i niveau 28 Wilderness ved den østlige ruiner. Goldsmithing GauntletsEdit Goldsmithing Gauntlets sectionEdit Guldmalm er ofte smeltede med Goldsmithing gauntlets til niveau smithing hurtigt, giver 56,2 erfaring (2,5 gange den normale) pr lugtet. Som guld sten er relativt usædvanligt og vanskeligt at mine mange spillere køber store mængder fra andre spillere til smelt. Disse handsker også hjælpe smithing dygtighed en masse fra sine erfaringer løft, især fordi den normale erfaring givet fra smithing en rune malm er 50, mens smithing guldmalm er den bedste oplevelse, da de giver 6,2 mere erfaring. Goldsmithing Gauntlets stammer fra Family Crest søgen. (Se Family Crest for hvordan man laver dem Goldsmithing gauntlets.) Guld Ore i EconomyEdit Gold Ore i økonomien sectionEdit Udgifter til guldmalm midlertidigt voldsomt fra omkring 460 mønter til 620 mønter efter frigivelsen af den søgen Rocking Out, som kræver niveau 69 smithing uden brug af midlertidige øger. Guldmalm er værd betydeligt mere end guldbarrer. Generelt kan guldmalm forventes at stige i løbet af "Summer Spike", eller det tidspunkt, hvor spillerne kommer ud af skole / arbejde (især i Amerika) og vender tilbage til RuneScape, således at placere flere krav i Grand Exchange. Spillere kan regne med alle guld objekter stiger så meget som 25 procent i sommeren, og langsomt opbakning ned i den nordlige halvkugles efterår og vinter. Guldmalm faldt fra omkring 600 mønter til 250 mønter efter frigivelsen af de levende Rock Caverns og den koncentrerede guld klipperne. Årsagen til dette er, fordi minedrift guld blev bedre måde at nå 99 Mining. På et tidspunkt guldmalm var værd over 1.500 mønter hver, men så er prisen faldet ned til omkring 500 mønter i et par dage. Desværre, da der nu er så mange kilder til guld malm til rådighed skal der brydes i spillet, at priserne er usandsynligt, at klatre fra deres krise. I sidste ende, guld malm er et af de mest omsatte og samlede de vigtigste råvarer i RuneScape. Respawn rateEdit Respawn sats sectionEdit Guldmalm, ligesom alle andre miner sten, respawns med en sats direkte proportional med antallet af personer i rock's RuneScape verden. Hvis verden er tom, malm respawns i 2 minutter, hvis det er fuld (med 2000 spillere), det respawns i 1 minut. Således respawn sats af guld malm er matematik minutter, hvor x er antallet af spillere i verden. En tabel med respawn rum er angivet nedenfor. Spillere 0 200 400 600 800 1000 1200 1400 1600 1800 2000 Respawn tid 2:00 1:54 1:48 1:42 1:36 1:30 1:24 1:18 1:12 1:06 1:00